Timecrossed Love
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU a teenaged assistant of Dr. Emmett Brown is trapped in prehistoric times. desperate to get back to the 1990s, he attempts to make repairs in Bedrock. but, what happens when a teenaged Pebbles Flintstone falls inlove with him? PebblesxOC [On Hiatus until Further Notice]
1. Time Lost

Back to the Future copyright Universal/Amblin

The Flintstones copyright Hanna-Barbera

* * *

><p>TIMECROSSED LOVE<p>

Chapter 01: Time Lost

* * *

><p>the sun rose over Prehistoric Earth one morning...<br>the climate was it`s usual warm, and was alive with the sounds of dinosaurs and other creatures.

morning soon reached a Prehistoric Town of Bedrock.  
>populated by "strangly civilized" cavepeople, who all lived his houses of stone.<p>

one such home belonged to a family known as "The Flinstones"

inside, a teenaged girl (about sixteen) with fire red hair soon awoke.  
>she raised up from her stone bed and yawned loudly, stretching herself.<p>

the girl (named "Pebbles") wasted no time in getting dressed.  
>she put on her black spotted orange fur shirt and black fur skirt and fixed a bone hairpiece into her hair.<p>

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEBBLES!, BREAKFAST!"

"COMING, MOTHER!"

the teenager soon ran out her room.  
>she entered the kitchen, where an older woman with Red Hair and wearing a White Dress was seen fixing breakfast.<p>

"Morning, Pebbles...how did you sleep?"

Pebbles yawned.

"okay, I guess...  
>I had the strangest dream last night."<p>

"What about?"

"I saw this ball of fire falling from the sky it crashed into the earth...then, I woke up."

Wilma Flintstone smiled.

"Well, I`m sure it was only a dream."

"WILMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

the woman sighed as he husband walked in.

"hello, fred...breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, dear.  
>I could really go for some Ham and Eggs."<p>

"sure, fred."

Wilma carried a plate over to fred.  
>it had a HUGE hunk of meat and two big eggs.<p>

"there you go, Fred...enjoy."

"Thanks, honey."

Fred bit into the meat and chowed down.  
>Pebbles, however...ate her breakfast neatly.<p>

SQUAWK-SQUAAAAAAAAAAWK!

Pebbles immediatly got up.

"That`s the school bus, BYE!"

"Bye, Pebbles.  
>have a nice day!" said Wilma<p>

Pebbles soon left she walked out the door and headed towards "the bus...  
>which was a yellow dinosaur with a wooden container strapped to it`s back.<p>

as Pebbles approached it, she heard a voice.

"HEY, PEBS!"

Pebbles looked to see a boy with white hair, and wearing a leotard approach.

"Hey, Bammers." said Pebbles, greeting her best friend

Bamm-Bamm approached Pebbles.

"Ready to go to school?"

"SURE!"

the two teens climbed up a rope ladder and took their seats.  
>the bus marched off down the street and headed for Bedrock Highschool.<p>

[Meanwhile, elsewhere]

all was quiet in the jungles OUTSIDE of Bedrock.  
>many wild dinosaurs and primitive animals went about their business.<p>

suddenly, the wind shifted slightly.

BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!

with a sound of thunder and a flash of light, a silver car with tubes and boosters suddenly appears.  
>the car crashed through various trees before finally coming to a stop by slamming into a Tree Trunk.<p>

The car was now pretty damaged.  
>the steel body dented, the tubes sparking and smoke emitting from under the hood.<p>

with a hissing whoosh, a "gull wing" door opened.  
>a teenaged boy with brown hair and wearing modern clothes stepped out, coughing.<p>

"ohhhh...my head."

the boy looked around and saw nothing but jungle.

"where am i?  
>this sure doesn`t look like Hill Valley."<p>

the boy got back in the car...which was obviously a DeLorean.  
>he examined a Digital Clock-Like display connected near the steering wheel.<p>

it flickered and flashed a while, showing Reset Symbols.  
>the boy banged on it, making the numbers and letters clear up.<p>

[JUN][24][1995][11:03AM][BC]  
>[JUN][24][1995][11:04AM][BC]<br>[APR][18][1863][09:45PM][AD]

"oh, you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Suddenly, the boy felt a hot gust blow against him.  
>he looked and saw the massive head of a Brontosaurus looking right at him.<p>

the boy took one look at the Dinosaur for a few minutes...then, screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The boy quickly closed the door.  
>he backed the DeLorean up and drove off into the jungle.<p>

however...he didn't get too far.  
>as, just several minutes later...the engine died.<p>

the boy slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"this is just not my day..."

The boy finally got out of the car.  
>he walked over towards the front and lifted the hood up...which release massive amounts of smoke.<p>

"(COUGH!, COUGH!)"

The boy waved his hands around, fanning away the smoke.  
>he looked at the engine and sighed sharply.<p>

he then slammed the hood down amd examined the rest of the car.

"great...the Time Machine broke down in the WORST POSSIBLE ERA that I could be, right now."

just then, a small Pterasaur flew over and watched him.

"how am I EVER gonna get this things fixed in this primitive time period!"

the dino then flew down and circled around the boy.

"HEY!, C-CUT IT OUT!"

the Pterasaur hovered in place, then motioned at him.  
>it was at that moment, that the boy heard distant noises...noises that sounded like people.<p>

"what on earth?..."

The boy walked forward through the jungle.  
>he parted thru some plants and saw a clearing.<p>

and, not too far away...was what looked like a town.  
>a town made of Stone and Wood, and a billboard that read: "WELCOME TO BEDROCK"<p>

"o...kay.  
>I definently wasn`t expecting THIS."<p>

The pterasaur then flew over and perched on the boy's shoulder.  
>he looked at the dinosaur and made an annoyed expression...the dinosaur just grinned.<p>

"okay, MAYBE this Time Period isn`t as "primitive" as I thought.  
>but, HOW am I suppose to even get into town to even TRY and fix the Time Machine...I don`t exacly BLEND."<p>

The Pterasaur then flew off into the town, leaving the boy behind.

[Later, at the Bedrock Mall]

a cavewoman was sitting at a desk, looking through a "Stone Magazine"  
>when the Pterasaur flew over and dropped a Green, Black Spotted, Animal Skin on the counter.<p>

"welcome to "Masons's Department Store", how may I help-"

The woman suddenly saw the Pterasaur."

"you?" said the Woman, shocked

The small dinosaur dropped a bag of clamshells on the counter.  
>the woman took the bag and counted them silently.<p>

"hmmm...okay, this seems to be enough."

the Pterasaur smiled, then took the clothes and flew off.  
>the woman, however...was still pretty shocked.<p>

"now i`ve seen EVERYTHING."

[Later]

The Time Traveling Boy sat by the Delorean, his hands clutching his chin.  
>suddenly, an cloth was dropped onto his head.<p>

"GAHH!"

He pulled it off and eyed the Dinosaur.  
>he then looked at the Animal Skin...then, looked at the dinosaur again.<p>

"I`m suppose to wear THIS?"

The Pterasaur nodded.  
>the boy looked at it again.<p>

"so...this is IT?"

The Pterasaur tosses some boxers at the boy.

"(sigh)...Christoppher Foxx, you have really hit "rock bottom"

[Later, In Downtown Bedrock]

Chris (now dressed in Caveman Attire) was walking down the street of Downtown Bedrock.  
>he saw as various Cavepeople walked by, apparently as normal as any other people.<p>

"man, this sure is weird...  
>but, I suppose it`s better than being surrouned by "agressive, brain dead savages"<p>

Chris then saw some Cars drive by.  
>these were made of Stone, Wood and Animal Skins...and, appeared to run on the driver's feet.<p>

he saw other means of transportation...being that of Dinosaurs.

Chris finally sighed.

"yep...this is WEIRD."

Chris looked around.

"well, SOMEWHERE in this "Stone Aged City"  
>there must be a way to repair the DeLorean Time Machine...I just gotta find it."<p>

Chris then eyed an Auto-Repair shop.  
>though he had his doubts, he decided to go in.<p>

he walked into the shop where he saw some cavepeople working on the Stone and Wooden Vehicles.

Chris sighed, then walked inside.

"good morning, sir.  
>and, how may I help you?" said a Mechanic<p>

"oh, nothing.  
>I`m just browsing." replied Chris<p>

"very well..."

Chris looked around the shop.  
>sadly, he found NOTHING that could properly repair the DeLorean.<p>

"crud...this is useless!  
>everything here is just Rocks and Wood, I NEED METAL PARTS!"<p>

Chris stormed out of the shop in aggravation.

"HAVE A NICE DAY!" called out the Mechanic

Chris walked off and crossed his arms.

"civilized or not, this time period is still primitive!"

Chris exhaled sharply as he tried to think of what to do.

"hmmm...I suppose I COULD construct the parts I need myself.  
>but, I need Metal to do it, and WHERE am I suppose to find any this "day and age!"<p>

just then, Chris spotted a Library.

"Hmmm...how convenient."

[Later, in the library]

Chris was sitting at a chair.  
>with various Stone Books on the table.<p>

he was looking through dated maps and, HOPED to find something he recognized.

"Good thing I actually pay attention to my classes at school...unlike that McFly Kid.  
>I remember all the locations that Metal has been "mined" in the past, err...Future.<p>

if I can find a location in this Prehistoric World that I recognize then, I should be able to mine the Metal MYSELF, build the parts I need and fix the Time Machine."

After skipping through pages.  
>Chris suddenly realised something after looking at Maps of Bedrock.<p>

the town of Bedrock shared the SAME Geological location as Chris's hometown of HILL VALLEY.  
>which could only mean one thing: Bedrock IS Hill Valley...or, Prehistoric Hill Valley, anyway.<p>

"my gosh...this place IS Hill Valley!  
>I'm not as "far from home" as I thought."<p>

Chris pondered a bit.

"so, if this is Hill Valley...  
>then, that means the nearest Metal Deposit isn`t too far from here."<p>

Chris returned to the map.

"it should be riiiight...HERE."

Chris pointed at an area...then, Gulped hard at what he saw.

"r-right in BAD part of the Wild Jungles...  
>says here, it's infested with carniverous dinosaurs."<p>

Chris gulped even harder.

"oh, mama...  
>I`m really gonna hate this."<p>

Chris finally sighed.

"well, just sitting around dreading won`t get any work done.  
>I'm going to need weapons to survive he dinos, and Mining Equipment to get the metal I need."<p>

Chris paused...then, sighed sharply.

"where am I gonna get the cash to afford all that!"

BONK!

a solid object struck Chris from above.  
>he soon realised it was a stone tablet...and, looked up to see that Pterasaur hovering above him.<p>

"Don`t you have somewhere else to be!"

Chris then looked at the Stone Tablet.

WANTED ONE HOUSEKEEPER

WILL PAY FOR STANDARD HOUSE WORK

APPLY AT FLINTSTONE RESIDENCE

"okay...that looks promising."

* * *

><p>Author Note: just thought I'd get this crossover started...I'm in a BTTF mood.<p>

and, just so you all know ahead of time: this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, where a teenage Pebbles Flintstone falls in love with my OC from the future, instead of Bamm-Bamm Rubble in the original Flinstones Timeline (not that I have anything against that pairing...because, I don't)

this is done in the spirit of 'Back to the Future', which delves DEEP into those Parallel Timelines.

also, my OC (Chris Foxx) has a connection to the McFly,Brown and even Tannen Families...so, he wasn't made out-of-the-blue.

expect references to the BTTF films, Animated Series and even the Telltale Videogame (PS3/PC Downloadable)

EDIT: made aslight change to the "Time Display" for story reasons.


	2. Pebbles and Chris

The Flintstones copyright Hanna-Barbera

Back to the Future copyright Universal/Amblin

* * *

><p>TIMECROSSED LOVE<p>

Chapter 02: Pebbles and Chris

* * *

><p>[Flintstone Residence]<p>

Wilma Flintsone breathed hard as she swept the dusty floor with her broom (which was a bird tied to a stick)

just then, the doorbell (a bird squawking loudly) rang.  
>Wilma sighed as she put the broom down, then walked over to the door.<p>

"HANG ON!"

Wilma approached the door and opened it.  
>she saw a teenaged boy holding a stone tabletnewspaper.

"uhh...excuse me.  
>but, is this the Flintstone Residence?" asked the boy<p>

"yes, it is." said Wilma bluntly

"well, My name is Chris Foxx, and I'm here abou-"

"OH, My AD!  
>you answered my ad in the paper!" said Wilma, joyfully<p>

"uhhh...yeah, I gue-"

Wilma immediatly brought him inside and closed the door.

"you have NO IDEA how much this means for me..." began Wilma

"I have been so Overworked lately, I haven't had time for anything else!"

"you don't sa-"

"My name is wilma, WILMA SLAGHOOPLE FLINTSTONE."

"oh...that's a nice name."

Wilma smiled, then exhaled.

"anyway...I suppose you want to talk about your "payment"

"well, yeah...it has crossed my mind." said Chris

Wilma exhaled.

"well, it's only fair to warn you: My husband doesn't make a whole lot of money...  
>and, MY PAY is pretty slim, so I'll only be able to pay you by the job, not by "the hour"<p>

"Oh...I see."

"how does "Five Clams a job" sound?"

Chris ponders this a bit...then, shrugs.

"better than nothing I guess..."

"GREAT!"

"but, there is one other thing I need."

Wilma looked at him.

"what?"

"do you have a place where I can stay?"

Wilma looked confused at this.

"STAY?"

suddenly, it dawned on the woman.

"oh my gosh...are you CAVELESS!"

Chris looked confused at this remark but, figured she PROBABLY meant "homeless"

"uh, YEAH...kind of.  
>see...I'm "new" in town, I just arrived, an-"<p>

"oh, DON'T WORRY...I'm sure I can find someplace for you to stay."

Wilma pondered a bit.

"hmmm...you don't mind sleeping in the basement do you?"

Chris shrugged.

"whatever."

"Good...now, let's get started.  
>I still have ALOT of cleaning to do, so could you be a dear and clean the dishes for me?"<p>

Chris grinned.

"sure thing..."clara".

"what?"

"nothing."

Chris walked off into the kitchen.

he found it pretty odd how the entire house was made of "carved stone and wood"  
>yet, it looked EXACTLY like a basic, everyday household...<p>

Chris approached a sink where the stone-like dishes were.  
>he saw a sink, but didn't see any faucet.<p>

"uhhh...MRS. FLINTSTONE!"

"YEAH!"

"WHERE TH-"

Just then, a wooly mammoth sticks it's head inside a window above the sink.

"WHOA!" exlaimed Chris

Wilma then walked into the kitchen.

"what's the matter?"

Chris stuttered as he pointed at the mammoth.

"oh, for heavens sake!"

Wilma approached the mammoth.  
>she touched one of it's ears, and it poured water from it's trunk like a spout.<p>

"oh.." said Chris, realising what was going on

Wilma exhaled.

"s-sorry, I'm not used to those kind of things." said Chris

Wilma looked at him.

"how far have you traveled, again?"

Chris gulped.

"VERY FAR...believe me."

Wilma shrugged.

"oh, well...I'm sure you'll pick up on things as you go."

"thanks."

Wilma left, leaving Chris to his work.  
>he exhaled as he approached the mammmoth's head.<p>

"okay, fuzzy...don't spray me in the face or anything."

[later that day]

the front door opened, and Pebbles ran inside.

"I'M HOME!"

Wilma smiled at her daughter.

"welcome back, dear."

Pebbles dropped her cloth backpack down, which was full of her Homework.

"where's dad?"

Wilma sighed.

"I'm afraid he's working late again...he should be home in time for dinner."

"oh...okay."

just then, the sound of a door opening was heard.  
>Chris Foxx then walked into the living room, oblivious to Pebbles presence.<p>

"hey, Mrs. Flintstone is there anything else you need me to d-"

just then, Chris noticed Pebbles.

"oh..."

the Red Haired teenager stared at Chris.

"wh-who are YOU?" said Pebbles, curious

"well, I-"

"This is Christoppher Foxx...he'll be helping me around the house for awhile." said Wilma

Pebbles looked at Chris...then, approached him.

"i've...never seen you in Bedrock before." said Pebbles, who was messmerised at Chris

Chris gulped, feeling a little UNEASY around Pebbles.  
>for a Prehistoric, Stone Age Girl...she was VERY PRETTY.<p>

"I'm...not from around here.  
>I just arrived in Bedrock."<p>

"oh...so, your a traveler?"

Chris smirked at himself.

"y-yeah...more than you know."

Chris and Pebbles both began blushing at each other.  
>Wilma just smiled at this...then, approached the two.<p>

"why don't you show him around Bedrock, Pebbles...it'll be awhile until Dinner Time."

"REALLY!" said Pebbles, excited

"oh, I don't think that-"

"Nonesense...you've worked pretty hard, Chris.  
>and, you deserve a break, AND a chance to get more aquanted with Bedrock."<p>

"Uh-"

Pebbles took Chris's hand with a smile.

"come on...I'll show you around."

Chris stared into Pebbles green eyes for awhile...then smiled sheepishly.

"okay.." said Chris meekly

"GREAT!"

Pebbles ran out the door with Chris.  
>Wilma just smiled to herself.<p>

"young love..."

[Downtown Bedrock]

Pebbles drove a "car" into downtown bedrock...  
>of course, the car was just a carved log with stone wheels.<p>

Chris found it "odd" that movement of the vehicle required the driver to "run"

Pebbles finally parked her car and stopped.

"well...we're here!: Bedrock Mall."

"nice..."

Pebbles got out, as did Chris.

"anybody whose "anybody" comes here.  
>there are all sorts of things to do...you'll love it!"<p>

Chris sighed as he followed Pebbles into the large, stone building.  
>inside were various people doing normal, average things.<p>

Chris was amazed at how much this "prehistoric society" mirrored his Modern Times...a little bit, anyway.

"wow...pretty impressive."

"You like it!"

Chris shrugged.

"so far..."

after awhile, Chris and Pebbles took seats at a cafe.  
>some food and drinks were delivered to them and they had lunch.<p>

Pebbles then spoke.

"So...CHRIS, where are you from?"

Chris gulped, unsure HOW to answer.  
>but, he figured that since this was the "Stone Age", it wouldn't hurt to just tell her a few things.<p>

"a town called Hill Valley."

"Hill Valley?" said Pebbles

"It's...pretty far away."

"I see...so, what brings you to Bedrock?"

Chris inhaled, then sighed.

"I was...running an erran for the wife of someone I work for: Dr. Emmett Brown.  
>his wife Clara "lost" a deed to her family's ranch, and I was getting it back to her."<p>

"what happened?"

"I got turned around and wound up here in Bedrock.  
>I'm working for your mom to earn some money to get back home."<p>

"oh...i see." said Pebbles, a little disappointed

Chris noticed this and sighed.

"but, it'll take some time...  
>so, I may have to stay here for awhile."<p>

Pebbles looked at him.

"how LONG awhile?"

Chris sighed.

"I'm...not exactly sure.  
>could be MONTHS before I leave...WEEKS if I'm lucky (and, I don't feel too lucky.)"<p>

"oh...well, that's okay.  
>Bedrock is real nice, you'll like staying here."<p>

Chris exhaled.

"not too much I hope..." muttered Chris under his breath

Just then, a voice rang out.

"OUTTA MY WAY, BUTTHEADS!"

Chris froze in shock.

"no...it can't be."

Chris turned to see a gruff looking man yelling at people.

"TANNEN!"

Pebbles sighed.

"yeah...that's BROCK TANNEN.  
>he works at the Slate Rock Quarry where my dad works...he's also a BIG JERK."<p>

Chris chuckled.

"you don't say..."

"OH, YEAH!  
>dad says he terrorized everyone when he was a kid in school...and, STILL does as an adult at the quarry"<p>

"heavy." said Chris

"Heavy?"

"it's an expression where I come from."

"oh."

just then, a white haired teenager walked up.

"hey, pebs."

Pebbles smiled.

"Hiya, Bammers."

Bamm-Bamm looked at Chris.

"whose this?"

"Oh, that's Chris.  
>he's my mother's new housekeeper...he's new in town, and I'm showing him around."<p>

"oh, I see."

the buff teen extended his hand friendly.

"hi, I'm Bamm-Bamm Rubble...Pebbles friend."

Chris shook his hand gently...but, Bamm-Bamm's grip was pretty "tight"

"YOW!"

Chris jerked his sore hand away.

"oh, SORRY.  
>I guess I don't know my own strength..."<p>

Chris smiled weakly.

"yeah...i guess."

chris soon calmed down and spoke.

"so...Bamm-Bamm.  
>that's an "interesting" name."<p>

Bamm-Bamm blushed.

"yeah, well...  
>mom and dad say it was the only thing I ever said as a child, so they named be that."<p>

"hmmm...fancinating." said Chris silently

Bamm-Bamm sighed.

"well, I'll just leave you two alone...I have some things to do."

with that, Bamm-Bamm left.  
>Pebbles then looked at Chris and smiled.<p>

"so...CHRIS.  
>tell me about yourself."<p>

Chris gulped hard at this.  
>he didn't want to lie to her...but, he also couldn't just tell her EVERYTHING.<p>

so...he decided to "do his best"

"Well...i'm a scientist (clears throat) in training, that is."

"oh, you are?  
>what kind of science do you know?"<p>

"I'm a student of ALL SCIENCES, actually."

"Really?...COOL!  
>how much do you know?"<p>

"quite a bit...Doc Brown taught me ALOT.  
>I'm almost as smart as he is...and, I don't know ANYONE whose smarter than "Doc"<p>

Pebbles bit her bottom lip gently...then, spoke.

"Chris...I know this is sudden since we first met and all, but...can you keep a secret?"

"Sure...what is it?"

Pebbles didn't answer.  
>she just reached for a backpack and took something out.<p>

it was a stone book that read: "The Adventures of Captain Cosmos"

Pebbles blushed bright red, smiling.

"I am just CRAZY about Science Fiction stories..."

"Really?"

"yeah...but, Dad doesn't like them too much he thinks their NERDY, and doesn't want me to be a geek."

"what about your mom?"

Pebbles shrugged.

"she's more..."accepting" than dad is.  
>she encourages me to be unique from most girls my age."<p>

as pebbles said this, she glanced at some teenage girls who were SQUEALING over some bright colored clothes and CD's to some "boy bands"

"i see." said Chris

Pebbles looked back at Chris.

"you don't think i'm...NERDY, do you?"

"What?...of course not!  
>I'll have you know, that with "nerdy" people, we wouldn't have things like Cars and Trains"<p>

Pebbles smiled.

"thank you, Chris..."

Pebbles then brought some other things out.  
>they looked like blank stone tablets with some writing on them.<p>

"what's that?"

"stories...I've been writing science fiction in my spare time."

"really?..lemme see."

Chris looked at one of Pebbles writing tablets.

"the great gazoo?"

"Oh, it's AWESOME!  
>It's a story about two friends who find an Alien who can do ANYTHING!" said Pebbles, excited<p>

"interesting..."

Chris read some of pebbles work.  
>after a few minutes he looked at her.<p>

"this is pretty good...where'd you get the idea from?"

Pebbles opened he mouth to answer...but, then paused to think.

"Hmmm...you know, I'm really not sure."  
>I remember having an imaginary friend that I called "gazoo" when I was little."<p>

Pebbles then giggled.

"what?"

"oh, nothing, I just remembered.  
>BAMM-BAMM also had the same imaginary friend...funny huh?"<p>

"yeah...funny."

Pebbles looked at Chris.

"do you REALLY think my stories are that good.

"oh, sure...your very creative.  
>you may need to work on your grammer, but it's very good."<p>

"thanks...I was afraid you wouldn't like it.  
>I hardly ever let anyone look at me work...I'm afraid if rejection."<p>

Chris looked at the ginger hair girl...then smiled.

"nonesense..." began Chris.

the boy touched her chin and gently lifted her head, making the cavegirl look at him.  
>chris looked into her green eyes with tenderness and compassion and smiled warmly.<p>

"someone once told me: "if you put your mind to it...you can accomplish ANYTHING."

Pebbles looked at chris.

"really?"

"would I lie to you?"

Pebbles smiled.

"i guess your right."

Pebbles then leaned over and gave Chris a quick kiss on his cheek.

"thanks."

Chris was frozen, his eyes wide and face blushing bright red (Pebbles was ALSO blushing)

"we, uhhh...should probably get going." said Pebbles, finally

"huh?  
>oh, YEAH!, right." said Chris, breaking out of his trance<p>

[Flintstone House, Later That Night]

Pebbles and Chris walked into the stone house.

"MOM!, WE'RE HOME!" exclaimed Pebbles

Wilma walked in with a smile.

"Welcome back, Kids...how was your day?"

Pebbles smiled.

"just great, Mom.  
>me and Chris did EVERYTHING in Bedrock!"<p>

Pebbles began to pull out her fingers as she recollected her day.

"first, we went to the mall.  
>then, we headed to the arcade to kill some time...<br>and, then we went to the zoo, and even went to see the circus that was in town, today."

Wilma smiled.

"wow, sounds like you two had a FULL DAY."

"yep!, we sure did."

Chris walked off, looking really tired.  
>Pebbles just frowned.<p>

"whoops...guess we did a little TOO MUCH, today."

Chris slumped down on a stone chair in front of a primitive television set.

"uhhh...Chris.  
>that's my husband's chair." said Wilma, worried<p>

Chris eyed the redhead.

"is your husband here?"

"no-"

"then, he won't mind." said Chris finally

Wilma shrugged and exhaled.

"suit yourself."

Pebbles approached Chris.

"uhhh...CHRIS, mom is serious.  
>Daddy can be very..."crabby" when he gets home.<br>and, he just HATES IT when strange people are using his stuff."

"i'll take my chances."

no sooner did Chris say that...the front door slammed open, and in walked Fred Flintstone.

"WILMA!, I'M HOOOOOOOOME!"

"oh, snap." muttered Pebbles

Fred was greeted by his overly excited pet "snorkasaurus", DINO.  
>the barking dinosaur charged after Fred, pounced him, pinned him to the ground and licked him.<p>

"DINO, GET OFF ME!"

Wilma smiled as she approached him.

"oh, FRED...he's just happy to see you."

Fred eventually got up.

"well, "I" am happy to be home.  
>after a long day of work, all I want to do is watch some TV in my chai-"<p>

Fred suddenly sees Chris sitting in his chair...and gets redfaced.

"WILMA!  
>WHAT IS THIS PUNK KID DOING IN MY CHAIR!"<p>

Chris glared at Fred.

"Punk Kid!"

Wilma marched over to her Husband.

"THAT happens to be my new Housekeeper, Fred Flinstone." said Wilma in a STERN tone

"Housekeeper?"

"YES.  
>you've been working me FAR TOO HARD around the house, I need some help.<br>so, I placed an AD in the newspaper and just hired Chris Foxx to help me around the house."

"and, I am very tired from spending the entire day with Pebbles...so, can you PLEASE let me rest!" said Chris

this got fred even madder.

"PEBBLES!, MY PEBBLES!  
>you mean HE has been spending all day, UNSUPERVISED with MY PEBBLY-POO!"<p>

"DAD!" exclaimed Pebbles, her face beet red from embarrissment

"Fred, STOP IT.  
>Chris is a nice boy, and besides...he needed someone to show him around bedrock, he's new in town."<p>

"well, that's nice." said Fred, in mock politness

the man then faced Chris.

"now, kid...GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!"

"FREDERICK BROCK FLINTSTONE!" scolded Wilma

"It's FINE, Mrs. Flintstone..." began Chris

"I was just leaving, ANYWAY."

Chris got out of the chair, and brushed some dust off of his shirt.

"things just got a little TOO CHILLY here for my tastes."

Chris walked off, heading towards the front door.

"I've got something else to do, ANYWAY.  
>so, I'll be back later tonight..."<p>

Chris turned and faced the Family.

"by, Mrs. Flintstone, Pebbles..."

Chris then eyes Fred.

"and, you too...FRED."

Chris walked out the door, closing it.  
>both Wilma and Pebbles glared at Fred.<p>

"Okay, so...where's my lunch?"

"here it is, FRED."

Wilma slams a plate onto her husband's head, smashing it to bits.  
>the woman then stormed off angrily, Pebbles also marched off in a huff.<p>

"what was that all about?"

[Elsewhere]

Chris returned to the jungles outside bedrock...the place where he first arrived in this backwater time period.  
>he removed some plants and folage that concealed the DeLorean Time Machine, then sighed sharply.<p>

"now...for the HARD PART."

Chris went to the back of the car and pushed at it.  
>it took awhile, but the car eventually started moving.<p>

Chris rolled the time machine (his only hope at getting back home) into bedrock.  
>he had to be careful so that nobody saw him (more importantly THE CAR) and headed into town.<p>

he managed to get the DeLorean to an old warehouse that he recently purchased.  
>he lifted the garage door and rolled the DeLorean inside, then closed the door.<p>

this would have to be his Workshop.  
>a safe place where he could work on fixing the Time machine, AWAY from prying eyes.<p>

"that outta do it..." said Chris, finally

Chris then opened the DeLorean's trunk and took out some items.  
>most was MODERN electronic equipment, one of which was a hand-held tape recorder.<p>

Chris activated it, and began a Voice Recording.

"Stone Age Log Number ONE..." began Chris

"I was successful in attaining the CLAYTON RANCH DEED from Beuregard Tannen in 1863 thus, completing my mission to save a historical piece of property for Ms. Clara Clayton Brown.

but, my departure from the old west yieled unexpected results...  
>due to a malfuction to the Time Circuts, I have landed in Prehistoric Times.<p>

The DeLorean was damaged upon arrival and requires repairs HOWEVER, despite this prehistoric society's somewhat "advanced" technology...it's STILL very primitive.

EVERYTHING is made out of Stone and Wood, I require METAL PARTS to properly fix the Time Machine.  
>since Metal hasn't been discovered yet...I'm gonna have to get CREATIVE if I am ever to get back home."<p>

Chris paused...then, spoke again.

"I know where Metal Deposits are located here...  
>SO, all I have to do is mine for the stuff and construct the parts MYSELF.<p>

that, of course...requires MONEY and EQUIPMENT.  
>not to mention WEAPONS to protect me from the dangerous dinosaurs that I KNOW are around.<p>

I managed to get a part-time job working for a Wilma Flintstone as a Housekeeper.  
>pay is good, got little complaints...STILL, it'll take some time to get everything that I need.<p>

PLUS, I seem to keep getting "distracted" by her daughter Pebbles.  
>she's pretty nice, and CUTE, too...but, I have to stay focused if I want to get home."<p>

Chris turned the recorder off, then sighed.

"man, I sure hope I can do this on my own..." muttered Chris to himself

"Afterall...this IS Doc Brown's Invention, I was just using it for awhile."

Chris looked into the DeLorean's trunk again.  
>he spotted a video camera with a built-in screen.<p>

"Hmmm...this may be useful."

Chris picked it up and played the tape that was inside.

(("Good Evening, I'm Docter Emmett Brown...  
>I am standing in front of Lone Pine Mall-"))<p>

* * *

><p>Author Notes: In this chapter, I cleverly show Chris's "difficulty" adapting to a Prehistoric lifestyle<br>which I bet is how EVERYONE might of thought about at point when watching an episode of 'The Flintstones'

Anyway, Chris and Pebbles "relationship" starts off pretty well  
>and, I make a few references to some things that happened in the Flintstone cartoon series ("Gazoo" for one)<p>

ALSO, I have been questioned as to WHY the DeLorean's "Last Time Departed" display said: 1863, and not 1885  
>answer: 1885 has ALREADY been covered in BTTF III (if he was in 1885, then he'd just have to go through all the trouble<br>of AVOIDING the Marty, Doc Brown and even Clara of that time), Chris had something else to do in 1863 that involved Clara Clayton's family.


	3. Boy of the Future

**The Flintstones copyright Hanna-Barbera**

**Back to the Future copyright Bob Gale and Rober Zemeckis/Universal**

* * *

><p><strong>Timecrossed Love<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 03: Boy Of The Future<strong>

* * *

><p>Several Months had Come and Gone since Chris got stranded in Prehistoric Bedrock...<br>and, needless to say...his progress was about "50/50"

While he had no trouble making some "money" in order to manually repair the DeLorean Time Machine  
>he wasn't making ENOUGH, due to Mister Fred Flinstone's OWN low pay at his job at the Slate Company.<p>

But, it wasn't ALL BAD...  
>while Chris wanted to get back home more than anything...Pebbles made him feel "at home" in Bedrock.<p>

of course, this could ALSO be a problem.  
>since Chris KNEW he had to go back, and didn't want to get TOO ATTACHED to his "new life"<p>

**[Bedrock, 6:45PM]**

Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble were sitting in the living room of the Flinstone House.  
>bacicly, they were doing the same thing they ALWAYS did every night...<p>

drinking tea, discussing current events...while their husbands went bowling.

"Your kidding...she said THAT!" said Wilma

"Hmm-HMMM...I heard it myself.  
>some scientist called "Jack Cornerstone" thinks the world will end<br>from a Giant, Flaming Rock falling from the sky and crashing into the earth." said Betty

"aw, you can't believe a THING that Crackpot says...he's nuts."

"OH, that ain't the end of it, Wilma.  
>GET THIS, Dr. Cornerstone ALSO said that after the "Big Rock" hits us...the world will freeze."<p>

Wilma eyed the raven haired cavewoman.

"FREEZE?"

"Like an Icecube.  
>he says it'll be like a Winter that'll last for Hundreds of years."<p>

there was a brief pause...then, they both burst into laughter.

"YEAH, RIGHT...like THAT'LL ever happen!"

the two friends chuckled for awhile.  
>then, Betty calmed down and spoke again.<p>

"So...how's the "housekeeper" going?"

"oh, JUST FINE...Chris is a WONDERFUL boy.  
>he's always so helpful around the house, and never gives me a bit of trouble." said Wilma, proudly<p>

"Hmmm...if only HUSBANDS were more like that."

Wilma giggled.

"YEAH, I know.  
>and, Pebbles really enjoys spending time with him."<p>

"REALLY?..." said Betty, her voice trailing

"Yeah, she DOES...why?"

"Oh...no reason." said Betty, looking away

Betty then snickered, and hums a "Wedding March" tune.

"BETTY!"

"Heh-heh-heh...  
>OH, Wilma, RELAX...I was only kidding!"<p>

Wilma sighs.

"But, SERIOUSLY...how DO they feel about each other?"

Wilma ponders.

"Well...I have overheard Pebbles chizeling in her diary.  
>I keep hearing he say stuff like: "Chris is a DREAM BOAT!", and stuff like that."<p>

"and, what about Chris?"

Wilma sighed.

"He hangs out with her...but, hasn't showed any "Romantic" interests.  
>Chris seemed more focused on his work than anything else."<p>

Betty raises an eyebrow.

"does he BLUSH around her?"

"Kinda...why?"

Betty giggles.

"oh, He LIKES her...I can tell."

"you CAN?"

"oh, yeah...just like Fred liked YOU back in the day.  
>Remember that, Wilma?...back in our good 'ol Elementry School Days?"<p>

Wilma smiled.

"How could I forget...it was our first day of school.  
>I was a lonely rich girl, with only YOU as my friend.<p>

I remember how ADORABLE Fred looked back then...like a Pudgy Kitten."

Betty sighed.

"YEAH...I remember meeting Barney there, too.  
>heh-heh, he was so FUNNY!...Still is."<p>

just then, the door opened.  
>Wilma and Betty looked and saw a dirty looking Chris Fox walk in.<p>

he stumbled into the room, looking TIRED.

"I...I finished taking out the trash for you, Mrs. Flintstone.  
>I also washed your car, and turtle waxed it, too."<p>

"Oh, CHRIS...you didn't have to do ALL OF THAT!" said Wilma

Chris rubbed his messy hair.

"yeah...MAYBE.  
>but, it was work that needed to be done."<p>

"I think you should take a break, Chris."

"oh, I don't need to-WHOA!"

Chris suddenly lost his balance and stumbled backward.

"CHRIS!"

Wilma and Betty immediatly got up and ran to him.  
>the two women helped the tired teenager up onto his feet.<p>

"ohhh...OKAY, maybe I DO need a break."

Wilma and Betty helped Chris to a chair...where he flopped down onto it.

"GOODNESS...I've never seen someone work so hard." said Betty

"yeah, well...it's my job."

Wilma sighed sharply.

"I feel just AWFUL...making you do all this work yourself."

"Isn't that why you hired me?"

"well...YEAH.  
>but, somehow I feel I should give you LESS to do."<p>

"I don't mind."

Chris took some time to relax.  
>he then looked at the two and spoke.<p>

"I heard you to laughing from outside...something funny?"

"OH, nothing really...we were just discussing the past, that's all."

Chris eyed them.

"That's IT?"

"yeah..."

Wilma picked up a large, stone book.  
>chizeled on the front cover was the words: "Photo Album"<p>

"Wanna see?"

"oh, I really don't think-"

"NONSENSE!, I feel like we're practicly FAMILY, anyway."

Wilma sat down beside Chris (Betty stood by) and opened the book.

"Here...see THIS?  
>this was ME, when I was only Five Years Old."<p>

Chris raised an eyebrow.  
>though it was supposed to be a photograph, the picture STILL looked like outlines carved in stone.<p>

but, reguardless of this, it was still a decent photo.

"that sure is a pretty looking dress."

Wilma sighed.

"yeah...I know.  
>I hated it when Mother made me wear those expensive dresses."<p>

"Expensive?  
>what, were you RICH?"<p>

"yep." said Wilma

"my father was an oil tycoon, richest man in Bedrock.  
>and, my Mother took EVERY oppertunity to SHOWOFF our wealth."<p>

"You don't sound too happy..."

"I hated every minute of it.  
>because I was RICH, I didn't have many friends...I was lucky to know BETTY back then."<p>

Betty smiled and nodded.

"Anyway...when me and Betty were sent to a public school I thought it was the BEST THING that EVER happened to me..."

Wilma turned a page.

"See?, that's my school photo, taken on my first day."

"You look nervous."

"Oh, I WAS...it was my first day in the REAL world.  
>but, I had Betty with me, which made it EASIER."<p>

Chris then noticed something.

"Is that...FRED FLINTSTONE?"

Wilma nodded.

"Yep.  
>That was when I first met him, it was Love-At-First-Sight."<p>

"REALLY?" said Chris, not convinced.

"oh, I know what your thinking...  
>but, SERIOUSLY...there was MORE to Fred than just "looks"<p>

"and, BRAINS?"

Wilma eyed him.

"sorry."

"As I was saying, there was MORE to Fred than just looks.  
>he may not show it (or, even realise it sometimes), but he has a GOOD HEART."<p>

"So...was he like how he is NOW?  
>or, was he..."More Pleasant?"<p>

"oh, "Freddy" was LOUD to be sure.  
>but, he was also very Gentle when he wanted to be."<p>

"I see..."

Wilma smiled, then turned the page.  
>she smiled warmly at the next photo.<p>

"ah, I remember THIS...my "Big Day"

"Your Wedding?"

"uh-huh...happiest moment of my life."

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"so...how did "Mommy" take you marrying Flintstone?"

Wilma and Betty held in a laugh in their throats.

"I'll take it she wasn't PLEASED."

"heck no...Mother is STILL trying to set me up with HER idea of an "Ideal Husband"  
>BUT, I knew what I was doing when I said "I Do" to Fred...and, I NEVER regreted it."<p>

Wilma turned another page...then, nearly teared up.

"Is that...PEBBLES?" exclaimed Chris

"yeah...she was an ADORABLE baby, don't you think?"

Chris eyed the picture and grinned.

"yeah...I guess she IS pretty cute."

Wilma looked at Chris.

"What about NOW?  
>you STILL think she's "cute?"<p>

Chris blushed bright red.

"Uhhh...well, ummm-"

"WELL?..."

Chris was getting EXTREMELY nervous.

"Pebbles is...PRETTY.  
>that much is certain."<p>

"AND?.."

Chris scratched his head.

"and...aaaaand, I think I should be going."

Chris immediatly got up and started to walk away.

"WHAT-A-SECOND!"

Chris stopped in his tracks, gritting his teeth.  
>Wilma then picked up stacks of Stone Tablets.<p>

"Here...these are some EXTRAS I made of the photos."

Chris turned and Wilma gave him the stacks.

"keep them."

"Mrs. Flintsone, I-"

"Their YOURS, Chris.  
>like I said: "your like Family", and I want to share my memories with you."<p>

Betty smiled at this.  
>Chris darted his eyes, then gulped.<p>

"uhhh...THANKS."

Chris turned and left for his room.  
>Betty grinned at Wilma, who also smiled.<p>

"your right...he DOES love her."

"Such a SHAME he's too bashful to admit it." said Betty

**[Chris's Room]**

Chris pushed the wooden door open and walked into the room.  
>he sighed as he walked over and dropped the stone tablets on the bed.<p>

Chris sighed sharply.

"what the heck am I doing?..." began Chris to himself

"I can't have feelings for Pebbles!  
>this isn't even my Time Period, I don't BELONG here."<p>

SQUAWK! SQUAAAAAWK!

Chris looked and saw a bird squawking.  
>by NOW, he knew that it was the ringer for a prehistoric telephone.<p>

Chris sighed.  
>he then walked over and and picked up the cone-shaped shell.<p>

"hello?" said Chris, putting the shell to his ear

(("_**Chris?**_"))

Chris instantly KNEW that this was Pebbles.

"Yeah, Pebbles...what is it?"

(("_**Could you meet me at the Tarpit Cafe...I REALLY need to speak to you.**_"))

"Uhhh...SURE.  
>but, what the matt-"<p>

**CLICK!**

Chris sighed sharply then, hung up the phone.

"i'm STILL not quite sure how these phones even work." said Chris to himself

"Neither am I...but, I just work here." said the Bird

Chris stared at the bird.

"what?"

"nothing."

Chris quickly turned and walked out of the room.

**[Tarpit Cafe]**

Pebbles was sitting on an stool at the outside diner, her foot fidgeting.  
>she then saw Chris rolling down the sidewalk on a "wooden plank with stone wheels"<p>

Chris stopped and flipped the skateboard into his hands.  
>he then walked towards Pebbles and approached her.<p>

"Hey, Pebs...what's up?"

Pebbles looked down and huffed.

"something wrong?"

Pebbles nodded.

"yeah...there is." began Pebbles

"Remember how I explained to you that I liked to write Science-Fiction Stories?"

"yeah..."

"well...I decided to send my story to some publishers."

"and?"

Pebbles welled up in tears.

"_**THEY TURNED IT DOWN!**_  
>they said I was NO GOOD!"<p>

"what!"

Pebbles reached into her satchel and pulled out a stone tablet.

"just read this rejection notice they gave me!"

Chris took and tablet and read it.

"Hmmm...bad grammer, mispelling, too many captions on the words."

"I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS 'THAT BAD'!"

Pebbles exhaled sharply.  
>she sniffed and wiped some tears away.<p>

"maybe I should just QUIT, if they think I'm THIS BAD at writing."

"WHAT!, don't be ridiculous!"

Pebbles looked at Chris.

"what?"

"Pebbles...you can't let Negative Critisism dictate how you live your life."

Pebbles sniffed.  
>Chris then looked at her.<p>

"Pebbles...you ENJOY writing, don't you?"

"It's my favorite thing to do."

"Then, DO IT...don't let what people say affect you.  
>now, maybe you COULD improve yourself, but DON'T quite doing what you love."<p>

Chris then sat next to the red haired girl.

"someday...you'll became a GREAT writer.  
>possably be a screenwriter for a famous movie one day...or, a Comic Book."<p>

"how do YOU know that?"

"I don't...but, quitting certainly won't help you accomplish this."

Pebbles looked away, still unsure.

"Pebs...you know that scientist I work for in Hill Valley?

Pebbles looked at Chris.

"Doctor Brown?"

"Yeah...he's a GENIUS, head of his own School for Young Scientists.  
>he's made all sorts of great inventions...but, he wasn't ALWAYS great."<p>

"oh?"

"When he was a teenager, almost ALL of his inventions backfired on him.  
>people said he was CRAZY, even his own father didn't have much faith in him...<p>

but, he NEVER let all that critizism get to him.  
>he kept at it, IMPROVED himself...and, soon: he became a GREAT Scientist."<p>

Pebbles looked at Chris.

"really?"

Chris nodded.

"Uh-huh.  
>trust me: when you put your mind to it...you can accomplish ANYTHING."<p>

Pebbles smiled.  
>she then gave Chris a quick kiss on his cheek (which made BOTH teens blush bright red.)<p>

"thank you, Chris...your sweet."

Chris stared blankly.

"uhhh...y-yeah, sure."

Pebbles walked CLOSER to Chris, her face inches from his.  
>the ginger haired girl looked at him "seductivly" (while Chris just stared nervously at her.)<p>

"you...mind taking me for a RIDE, tonight?"

Chris gulped.

"a...r-r-ride?"

"on your Skatboard."

Chris tugged at his "shirt."

"i...i'm not S-SURE i can.  
>i mean, it's kinda built for one."<p>

Pebbles looked at Chris with "flirty" eyes.

"oh, i'm sure i can fit...if i stay REALLY close to you."

Chris looked into Pebbles green eyes.  
>he finaly exhaled sharply, findly himself unable to turn her down.<p>

"uhhh...s-sure, whatever."

Chris dropped his skateboard down.  
>as he got on it, Pebbles got on behind him.<p>

she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Chris hugging her body against Chris TIGHTLY.

Chris felt himself getting hot, sweating like crazy the feeling of Pebbles "chest" against his back was VERY uncomfortable.

Pebbles laid her head on his shoulder.

"take me home."

Chris gulped.

"uhhh...s-sure."

Chris and Pebbles both rolled away down the street.

**[Bedrock, a Several Days Later]**

Pebbles drove her hotrod down the dusty streets to a local cafe.  
>she saw Bamm-Bamm (along with her other friends) there.<p>

Pebbles parked her car and waved at them.

"Hi, guys!"

a tall skinny girl waved back at her.

"PEBBLEEEES!" exclaimed Wiggy

Pebbles got out and approached her "gang."

"What's up?"

an overweight girl (Penny) shrugged.

"not much.  
>Cindy's been buggin' us again."<p>

Pebbles scoffed sharply.

"she don't know when to mind her own business, does she?"

Pebbles soon calmed herself down and spoke again.

"say, have any of you seen Chris around?"

"I Have." said Moonrock, a skinny male in glasses

"He came at my house this morning asking for science equipment."

Pebbles cocked her head at him.

"Science Equipment?"

"he seemed pretty anxious..." continued Moonrock

"But, like any "professional seeker of truth"  
>i let him have whatever he needed for whatever science experiment he's working on."<p>

"do you know what it is?" asked Pebbles

Moonrock shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"no, sorry.  
>he took off before i had a chance to ask."<p>

Pebbles narrowed her eyes.

"well...thanks.  
>i really need to go."<p>

Pebbles then turned and walked off.  
>as she got back in her Car, Bamm-Bamm followed her.<p>

"Pebs?, what's-"

"Chris has been acting "strange" lately, Bammers.  
>i'm just worried about him, so i really have to go-"<p>

"Can i come?"

Pebbles looked at her old childhood friend.  
>she smiled at him, then nodded.<p>

"Sure, hop in."

Bamm-Bamm jumped into Pebbles hotrod.  
>they both ran and drove off down the road.<p>

after a few hours, Bamm-Bamm noticed a familure Warehouse.

"hey, WAIT!" exclaimed Bamm-Bamm

"What?" said Pebbles

"I know that place..."

Pebbles looks at where her friend was pointing at.

"What about it?"

"I've been seeing your friend go to that old warehouse ALOT these past few days."

Pebbles eyes lit up.

"OH!, i get it.  
>so, you think he might be there?"<p>

"may-BEEEEEEE!"

Pebbles suddenly drove at a fast speed towards the warehouse.

she parked her car by the curb and immediatly got out.  
>Bamm-Bamm (who was a little rattled) also got out.<p>

"next time...WARN a guy before you do that!"

Pebbles approached the front doors.  
>she found that the handle were padlocked.<p>

"wow..." said Bamm-Bamm, as he approached her

"Chris must be hiding "something" in there."

Pebbles narrowed her eyes, humming as she pondered.  
>the firey-red haired girl then took a pin from her pocket.<p>

she jiggled it into the keyhole...until it finally unlocked.

"how do you do that?"

Pebbles smiled as she opened the door.  
>she and Bamm-Bamm entered the building (closing the door behind them)<p>

they saw what looked like a makeshift laboratory.

but, what REALLY got their attention was a large object in the middle of the room, covered by a White Tarp.

"whoa..what on earth is that!"

Curious, Pebbles approached the object.  
>she hesitantly reached over and gripped the tarp.<p>

she pulled it off...revealing what was underneith.

"(deep gasp) oh..my...GOSH!"

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm stared at what looked like a Car.

but, it was shiny and metallic.  
>and, had other gizmos sticking out of it.<p>

"I said it once, and i'll say it again: WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT THING!" exclaimed Bamm-Bamm

Pebbles continued to stare at the strange car.

"chris?"

Pebbles approached the side of the car.

"CAREFUL, Pebbles!" exclaimed Bamm-Bamm

"you don't know hat that thing'll do!"

Pebbles ignored him and touched what looked like a handle.  
>she pulled it, and then gasped as the door swung open like a wing.<p>

she looked inside...and, gazed in awe at what was inside.

at the back of the car was a machine.  
>and, in the center was a glass container with "Y" shaped wires inside.<p>

"hmm...weird."

Pebbles eyes a device between the seats of the car.  
>she then reached over and grabbed a lever sticking out.<p>

"PEEEBS...be car-"

CLICK!

suddenly, the machine within the vehicle turned on.  
>the "Y" looking device lit up and pulsed steadily.<p>

Pebbles also saw another device on the dashboard.  
>while she didn't understand it, she figured it was a "calenderclock" of some sort.

but, there were THREE dates.  
>each colored differently.<p>

**[JUN][24][1995][11:03AM][AD]**  
><strong>[JUL][10][1995][03:05PM][BC]<strong>  
><strong>[APR][18][1863][09:45PM][AD]<strong>

"what is this!"

Pebbles then notices some items on the passenger seat.

it looked like a camera (with some tapes)  
>a tape recorder, and a book that read "EMMETT L. BROWN"<p>

Pebbles grabbed the camera first.  
>she sat on the side of the seat as she looked at it.<p>

Bamm-Bamm walked over to her.

"what is it?" asked Bamm-Bamm

"I..i think it's a Camera."

Pebbles opened up a flap (which looked like a small screen)  
>she pressed a red button, which started something a played a video back.<p>

the screen showed a man in his sixties with wild silver hair.

(("_**Good Evening...i am Doctor Emmett Brown.**_  
><em><strong>i'm standing in front of Lone Pine Mall.<strong>_")) began the man on the video

(("_**It's Saturday morning October 26, 1985, 1:18 AM  
><strong>__**and, this is Temporal Experiment Number ONE.**_"))

"temporal.." muttered Pebbles, confused

the man (Emmett Brown) gets a "furry creature"  
>and, leads it into what looked like teh same vehicle that Pebbles was in.<p>

Emmett Brown that shows two watches.  
>One that he was wearing, and another that the dog was wearing.<p>

both displayed "1:18" exactly.

(("_**Please note, that Einstein's clock is in Precise synchronization with my Control Watch...Got it?**_"))

(("_**Right, check, Doc.**_")) said the voice of the "cameraman" (who sounded like a teenager)

Emmett Brown then closed the door (leaving the dog inside)  
>he was then shone to be holding an oversized Remote Control.<p>

(("_**You got that thing hooked up to th-**_"))

Emmett Brown then pressed some controls.  
>it started up the car, and remotely drove it in reverse.<p>

(("_**car...**_")) finished the teen cameraman

(("_**watch this.**_")) said Emmett Brown, calmly

the car then drove off down what looked like a parking lot.

the video then turned to Emmett Brown, who looked anxious.

(("_**Not ME, The Car!**_))

the video went back to the car.  
>after awhile, the car finally stopped several feet away from the two.<p>

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm watched the video intently.  
>they were now fully curious, and were wondering what this was about.<p>

(("_**If my calculations are correct...**_")) began Emmett Brown

(("_**When this baby hits Eighty-Eight miles per hour..**_  
><em><strong>your gonna see some serious sh*t.<strong>_"))

with that, Emmett Brown revved the car up.  
>after a few minutes, he released the break and sped teh car towards him and the cameraman.<p>

the cameraman was obviously hesitant.  
>but, Emmett Brown kept him close so to keep filming.<p>

(("_**watch this, Watch This!**_"))

as the car approached, it began to spark and glow bright blue.  
>then, seconds before it hit the two...it disappeared in a flash of light.<p>

The camera was shakey, but showed a pair of fire trails on the ground.

the camera's view soon showed the ground (indicating the cameraman was distracted)  
>but, despite this, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm could still hear the voices of the Doc and his companian.<p>

(("_**WHAT DID I TELL YOU!**_")) exclaimed Emmett Brown, happily

(("_**EIGHTY-EIGHT MILE PER HOOOOOUUR!**_  
><em><strong> The temporal displacement occurred exactly 1:20AM and ZERO SECONDS!<strong>_"))

(("_**Jeez, Doc!**_  
><em><strong>YOU DISINTEGRATED EINSTEIN!<strong>_")) exclaimed the Teenager

(("_**Calm Down, Marty: I didn't disintengrate ANYTHING!**_  
><em><strong>the Molecular Structure of Einstein and the car are COMPLETLY INTACT!<strong>_"))

(("_**Then, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!**_"))

(("_**The appropriate question is "WHEN the hell are they!"**_  
><em><strong>you see: Einstein has just become the world's FIRST Time Traveler.<strong>_

_**I sent him into THE FUTURE!**_"))

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's jaws dropped, stunned at this.  
>the Vehicle they were in...was a TIME MACHINE!<p>

which could only mean that Chris...was a Time Traveler.

the video continued.

(("_**wait-a-minute, Wait-a-Minute, DOC!**_")) began Marty

(("_**Are you telling me that you built a TIME MACHINE...out of a DeLorean?**_"))

(("_**If your going to build a Time Machine into a Car: why not do it with some STYLE!**_  
><em><strong>Besides, the Stainless-Steel construction made the Flux Dispersal-<strong>_"))

((**BEEP-BEEP!**))

(("_**LOOK OUT!**_"))

(("_**BOOM-BOOM, BOOOOOOM!**_"))

The video suddenly skipped ahead.  
>while Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm still couldn't see anything..they still heard voices.<p>

(("_**Einstein's Clock is exactly ONE MINUTE behind mine!**_")) exclaimed Doc

(("_**and it's STILL TICKING!**_"))

(("**BARK! BARK!**"))

(("_**he's alright...**_")) muttered Marty

(("_**He's FINE, and he;s completly unaware that anything happened.**_  
><em><strong>as far as he's concerned, the trip was INSTANTANEOUS!<strong>_

_**That's why is watch is exactly One Minute behind mine he skipped Over that minute, to insantly arrive at THIS moment in time.**_

_**Come here, i'll show you how it works!**_"))

after a few minutes, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm finally saw a clear video.  
>they saw Emmett Brown sitting at the driver's seat of the open DeLorean Time Machine.<p>

(("_**First, you turn the Time Circuts ON.**_"))

Doc Brown turned the lever that Pebbles turned on earlier.  
>he then points as the three calenderclock displays (from Up, Middle and Bottom)

(("_**This readout tells you Where You're Going**_  
><em><strong> this one tells you Where You Are<strong>_  
><em><strong> and, this one tells you Where You Were.<strong>_

_** you input you Destination Time on this keypad.**_"))

Pebbles eyed the keypad near the Time Display.  
>she then stared long and hard at the Time Display itself.<p>

"nine-teen niney-five...A.D.?"

"This one says B.C." added Bamm-Bamm

Pebbles exhaled, completly shocked.  
>just where (or, WHEN) was Chris from!<p>

and, more importantly: WHY was he here?

The video continued..

(("_**YES...of course: November 5th, 1995.**_")) said Doc Brown

(("_**What?, i don't get it: what happened?**_")) asked Marty

(("_**That was the day i invented Time Travel!**_

_**I remember it vividly, I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock**_  
><em><strong>the porcelain was wet, i slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink.<strong>_

_**and, when i came to, i had a Revelation...a VISION!**_  
><em><strong>a Picture in my head, a picture of THIS!<strong>_"))

Doc Brown then points at the pulsing "Y" shaped wires in the glass casing.

Pebbles glanced at the device behind HER as well.

(("_**THIS is what makes Time Travle POSSIBLE: The Flux Capacitor!**_")) continued Doc Brown

"flux capacitor..." muttered Pebbles

(("_**It's taken me almost Thirty Years and, my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day...**_

_**my GOD...has it been that long?**_"))

the video then skipped again.  
>this time, showing Doc Brown in front of a van that read: <strong>DR. ENTERPRISES<strong>  
><strong> 24 HOUR SCIENTIFIC SERVICES<strong>

(("_**This is Heavy-Duty, Doc...this is great.**_  
><em><strong>so, does it run on regular unleaded gasoline?<strong>_"))

(("_**Unfortunently, No.**_  
><em><strong>it requires something with with a little more kick: PLUTONIUM.<strong>_"))

(("_**Are you telling me that this Sucker is NUCLEAR!**_"))

"what's Nuclear?" questioned Bamm-Bamm

"SHHH!" shushed Pebbles

(("_**no-no-no, This sucker is Electrical.**_  
><em><strong>but, i need a nuclear reaction to generate the "1.21 Gigawatts" of electricity i need.<strong>_"))

the video then ended right there.  
>after a few minutes, another video played.<p>

it showed Emmett Brown sitting in-front of a camera.

(("_**Afternoon, i am Doctor Emmett Brown.**_  
><em><strong>recording this video as an update on the DeLoreon Time Machine.<strong>_

_**upon my arrival to the year 2015, i gave the delorean much needed upgrades.**_  
><em><strong>I installed a "Mister Fusion" generator into the nuclear reactor which coverts garbage into energy on the sub-atomic level.<strong>_

_**this eliminates the need for Plutonium, making it easier to gain 1.21 gigawatts needed to power the Flux Capacitor.**_  
><em><strong>(which was quite troublesome when Marty got stranded in 1955)<strong>_

_**I also installed a new Hover Conversion into the car itself.**_  
><em><strong>which grants the DeLorean the ability the fly via "Hover Wheels."<strong>_

_**I must sign off for now.**_  
><em><strong>I have to return to 1985, so i can save the future of Marty and Jennifer's family<strong>_."))

with that, the video ended**_._**  
>before it played anything else, Pebbles stopped it.<p>

"a...a Time Machine?"

Bamm-Bamm thinks for a bit.

"hmm...well, that WOULD explain why Chris acts so weird."

Pebbles then eyed a videotape marked "CHRIS B.C. LOG"  
>curious, she grabbed it, popped the camera open took out the existing tape and inserted it in.<p>

she hit play and watch the video.

it showed Chris standing before the camera.

(("_**This is Chris Foxx, with yet another update...**_")) said Chris, who looked aggravated

(("_**the date is Monday, July 2nd, 1995 B.C.**_

_**I'm still stuck in Prehistoric Times and, my progress in fixing the Time Machine has been SLOW.**_

_**the DeLorean's engine is still damaged, and in need of replacement parts.**_  
><em><strong>and, since the cars in this time period are all Stone and Wood it's pretty pointless to take the DeLorean to an Auto Repair Shop.<strong>_

_**Plus, i need to repair the Time Circuts as well.**_  
><em><strong>the fact that i ended up in "1995 BC", rather than "1995 AD" is proof of THAT.<strong>_

_**I need METAL parts to make proper repairs.**_  
><em><strong>however, Metal won't be discovered by humans until LONG after the Stone Age gas ended.<strong>_

_**luckily, a metal deposit is located not too far from Bedrock.**_  
><em><strong>so, all i need are proper equipment to mine enough for my own use.<strong>_

_**I hate to admit it...but, i fear i need to "borrow"**_  
><em><strong>that new Driller machine from the Slate STone Quarry.<strong>_

_**though, i'm MORE worried about the hostile dinosaurs that live in the jungles.**_  
><em><strong>detailed maps show that the deposit is right in the middle of Velociraptors Terrirtory.<strong>_

_**Plus, a Rogue Tyrannosaurus has been spotted there as well.**_"))

"WHAT!" exclaimed Pebbles, stunned at this

(("_**I've managed to construct some non-lethal weapons to serve as protection.**_  
><em><strong>using the new Electro-Stones discovered by Slate, i've made a "Primitive Taser"<strong>_))

Chris then shows a stone and wood rifle with a pinkish-purple stone pulsing with electric energy hooked into it.

(("_**if my calculations are correct.**_  
><em><strong>then, one shot should paralyze a single raptor for ONE HOUR.<strong>_

_**however, i have yet to come up with an effective weapon for the T-Rex.**_

_**I'm just gonna have to hope it stays away.**_  
><em><strong>or, rely on the Driller Machine to protect me from it.<strong>_"))

Chris then puts down the rifle and exhales.  
>Pebbles looks at the video screen CLOSELY.<p>

(("_**though...i must admit, i am troubled by something else.**_

_**even if i DO survive this and repair the time machine.**_  
><em><strong>i'm worried that i might lose the nerve to return home by then.<strong>_

_**thing is...i-i'm starting to have "feelings" for Pebbles Flintstone.**_  
><em><strong>i fear that if i go back..i'll end up missing her.<strong>_"))

Pebbles was taken back by this.

"chris...l-likes me?"

(("_**i love many things about her...**_")) continued Chris

(("_**her sweet voice, her lovely eyes.**_  
><em><strong>her fire red hair (which matches her personality.")<strong>_

_**sometimes...i really want to kiss her.**_  
><em><strong>but, how can i have a relationship with her!<strong>_

_**she lived sixy-plus million years before i was even born.**_  
><em><strong>and, what if i screw up history by staying with her?<strong>_"))

Chris shook his head, groaning.

(("_**focus, chris...FOCUS.**_

_**i need to focus on getting home and, returning the Clayton Ranch Deed to the Browns.**_

_**then..i'll quit working with the doc.**_  
><em><strong>i'm afraid Time Travel is becoming Too Painful for me.<strong>_"))

Pebbles eyes became watery after listening to this.  
>suddenly, her and Bamm-Bamm heard a noise.<p>

"I think something's coming!" exclaimed Bamm-Bamm

Pebbles looked toards the door.

"oh, god, it must be Chris!"

Pebbles quickly got out of the DeLorean slammed the door shut, grabbed Bamm-Bamm and ran.

"Quick, HIDE!"

the two teenagers ran towards a stack of crates.  
>they hid behind the boxes and peeked over them.<p>

they saw the door open...and, Chris walked in (carrying a box.)  
>curiously, a small pterasaur was perched on his shoulder.<p>

Chris walked over to a table and placed the box down.  
>he then began to unload the contents..which were various scientific equipment.<p>

"hopefully this stuff will prove useful, somehow" muttered Chris to himself

"SQUAWK!, SQUAWK!"

Chris eyed the pterasaur.

"you SURE you know the safest route through the jungle?"

the pterasaur nodded.  
>Chris then sighed sharply.<p>

"O-Kay.."

Chris then approached a stack of crates (the SAME crates that Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm were hiding in)  
>they quickly froze as Chris reached into one of the crates.<p>

he soon took out several "electro-rifles"  
>as he turned and walked off, he spoke to the pterasaur.<p>

"Weapons are ready...more-or-less.  
>now, all i need is that Driller."<p>

"Squawk-Squawk."

"Right, i'll have to wait until dark when everyone's asleep.  
>THEN, i'll have to rely on your tracking skills to find the deposit with minimum fuss."<p>

the pterasaur nodded.  
>Chris then eyed the DeLorean.<p>

"hey...didn't i cover that when i left?"

Pebbles gulped hard.

"crap!"

Chris approached the Time Machine and rubbed his chin.

"hmm...guess i forgot it."

Chris grabbed the tarp and covered the DeLorean.

"now..i'd better get back to the Flintstones.  
>maybe some housework will help pass the time."<p>

Chris began to walk away.

"come on, terry."

the pterasaur flew after Chris as he left the warehouse.

once gone, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm emerged from their hiding place.  
>Pebbles stared blankly, awestruck at everything that she knew, and was happening.<p>

"wow...pretty amazing, huh?" said Bamm-Bamm, breaking the silence

Pebbles remained silent.

"pebs?"

Pebbles exhaled sharply, grabbing her head.  
>Bamm-Bamm then approached his friend and touched her shoulder.<p>

"you have feelings for him, don't you?"

Pebbles sighed again.  
>Bamm-Bamm then frowned.<p>

"sorry..i had no idea."

Pebbles began to sniffle.

"i..i think i need to be alone."

Pebbles then walked off, her arms crossed together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: It took me awhile to get this finished...but, i got it finished.<strong>

** the scene with Wilma and Betty was meant to be a joke**  
><strong> (based on the many therories on how the Prehistoric Age ended)<strong>

** while the scene with Wilma and Chris was meant to be a precursor to what will come later**  
><strong> (if you've ever seen "Back to the Future, Part I", you'll get it.)<strong>

** Pebbles depression over her "rejected writing" is a parody of my own writting issues**  
><strong> (Pebbles critics are based on my own, just my way of turning my frustrations into a joke.)<strong>

** I alo decided to have Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm discover the DeLorean Time Machine**  
><strong> and, the truth about WhereWhen Chris Foxx came from in this chapter.**

** the best way to do that, was for Pebbles to watch the video playback**  
><strong> of Doc Brown very first experiment with the DeLorean Time Machine backforward in 1985.**  
><strong> (Note: Doc edited the video, which is why some parts of the scene are left out.)<strong>

** I decided to end this with some drama.**

** Chris doesn't want to leave, but knows he has to.**  
><strong> Pebbles REALLY doesn't want him to leave.<strong>  
><strong> but, is torn between what She Wants, and What Is Right.<strong>


	4. Primeval Jungle

**The Flintstones copyright Hanna-Barbera**

**The Jetsons copyright Hanna-Barbera**

**Back to the Future copyright Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis/Universal**

**Jurassic Park copyright Steven Spielburg and Michael Crichton/Universal**

* * *

><p><strong>Timecrossed Love<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 04: Primeval Jungle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Bedrock 7:45PM]<strong>

Wilma Flintstone was in the kitchen, cleaning some dirty dishes.

just as she was only half done..someone walked in.

"mom?"

Wilma turned and saw her daughter.

"Pebbles!?"

Pebbles eyes were dark and, she had a very Depressed look on her face.

"Honey?..what's wrong?!"

Pebbles sighed sharply.

"i..i don't know." began the red haired teenager

"something..happened, something bad.  
>and, i'm not sure what to think."<p>

Wilma put her aprion away turned and approached her.

"what happened, sweetheart?"

Pebbles sniffled, then looked at her mother.

"i'm...not sure you'll understand.  
>i mean, even I'M not certain i believe it."<p>

Wilma eyed Pebbles.

"is it about Chris?"

Pebbles trembled a bit (which answered Wilma's question.)

"oh, honey..." began Wilma, who took Pebbles hand and, walked them to a nearby table, sitting down

"now...tell me what happened."

Pebbles exhaled sharply.

"i..i've been wondering where Chris disappears too, lately.  
>so, me and Bamm-Bamm went to where he last saw him going to constantly."<p>

"where was it?" asked Wilma, curious

"an old warehouse." answered Pebbles

"I found a lab of some sort, full of electronic equipment.  
>(which explains WHY he's been seeing my friend, Moonrock.)"<p>

Pebbles then paused, cringing.

"then..i saw something there, something...unbelievable."

Wilma stared at Pebbles.

"what?..."

Pebbles gulped hard, then spoke.

"it was...a c-Car.  
>but, it wasn't made of Stone and Wood.<p>

it was silver and shiney, and had the weirdest gadgets and gizmos.  
>and...i found a videocamera, which explained what it REALLY was."<p>

Pebbles looked right at her mother, staring into her eyes.

"it was...a-a TIME MACHINE."

Wilma froze, stunned at this.

"Time Machine!?"

"I know it makes No Sense!" began Pebbles, her voice frantic

"but, it's TRUE: Chris is a Time Traveler from the year: Ninteen Niney-Five A.D."

Pebbles sighed sharply.

"he's...from millions of years in the future.  
>and, he's trying to repair the time machine so he can go back."<p>

Pebbles then hangs her head low.

"but..i don't want him to go!" exclaimed Pebbles

"i..i think i like him.  
>and, not in the way i crushed on Bamm-Bamm in elementry school.<p>

I think i REALLY, Truely Love Him.  
>and, if he goes...i'll feel so Empty, and..alone."<p>

tears formed in Pebbles eyes.  
>Wilma then put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.<p>

"you must think i'm Crazy, huh?" said Pebbles, finally

Wilma shook her head.

"no..of course not." said Wilma

"if You say Chris has a Time Machine And, Is from the future...then, I Believe You."

Wilma then cracked a smile, chuckling softly.

"actually..there's something YOU need to know."

Pebbles looked at her mother.

"what?"

Wilma exhaled, then spoke.

"a LONG time ago, before You were born.  
>Me, your father and the Rubbles were "visited" by a special family."<p>

Wilma smiled weakly as she recalled an old memory.

"they were The Jetsons.  
>and, they were from the Future."<p>

Pebbles widened her eyes, stunned at this.

"They came to us from the Jet Age (the year 2063, if i'm not mistaken)  
>their young son, Elroy had built his own Time Machine...but, came here by accident.<p>

but, their time machine malfuctioned...  
>and, we were all sent to the future (while the Jetsons were stranded HERE.)<p>

we lived in the Jetsons apartment for awhile...ajusting to "Modern Life"  
>until the Time Machine was finally fixed, and we were all returned to our own time periods."<p>

Pebbles was still stunned at this.

"w-why didn't you tell me this Before!?"

Wilma looked at Pebbles.

"because we weren't sure you'd believe it.  
>we mostly moved on, and pretended nothing happened.<p>

though...we never really forgot it.  
>and, we DO miss our friends from the future."<p>

Pebbles looked away, sighing.

"just like how i'll miss Chris...when he leaves."

Wilma placed her hand on Pebbles on the table.

"honey..if you truely LOVE this boy then don't let anything keep the two of you apart."

Pebbles looked at her mother.

"but, HOW mother?!  
>i can't just keep him stranded here in 1995 BC...that would be Selfish."<p>

Wilma frowned, sighing sadly.  
>she then turned, closed her eyes and spoke.<p>

"then...you will have to go with HIM..to the future."

Pebbles looked at her mother, surprised at this.

"But..But, if i go.  
>i'll NEVER see you, the Rubbles or anyone else i know, anymore!"<p>

Wilma looked at Pebbles and nodded.

"i know..Believe me, i know.  
>but, i'd rather my daughter be happy in the future than be miserable for the rest of her life in the past."<p>

Pebbles paused, as if deep in thought.

"take all the time you need to think this over.  
>but, whatever you choose..i will Always love you."<p>

Wilma then gave Pebbles a quick kiss on her cheek.  
>after awhile, Pebbles stood up.<p>

"i..i think i need to find Chris."

with that, Pebbles left the room.  
>Wilma heard the front door open, then close.<p>

she then sighed sharply.  
>not liking the idea of her only daughter leaving (assuming she DID.)<p>

but, she wanted to be supportive and understanding.  
>unlike her husband, who would've NEVER let her go.<p>

**[Later, elsewhere]**

Pebbles walked thru the dark jungles dead at night.

she had long since left the city limits of Bedrock and, was now DEEP into the wild (and, deadly) parts of the jungle.

Pebbles was armed with onle a stone age flashlight (which was a stone tube with fireflies stored inside) and, one of her father's large clubs.

she KNEW that dangerous dinosaurs would find her sooner or later.  
>so, she had to find Chris, since he had he best defence against whatever dangers there were.<p>

Pebbles heard leaves rustling.  
>gasping, she turned to where the sound came from.<p>

she shined her light, but saw nothing.

Pebbles panted hard, feeling her heart beating like a drum.

Then, she heard rapid footsteps coming from Another location.  
>she quickly shined her light in that direction...and, thought she saw a long tail.<p>

Pebbles gulped hard.

"m-maybe this w-wasn't such a good idea..." muttered Pebbles

((_**HISSSSS...**_))

Pebbles gasped upon hearing a sudden sound.  
>it sounded like faint, raspy breathing.<p>

((**LOW SNARL, CLICKING**))

Pebbles heard another sound.  
>this one was Scarier, and sounded closer.<p>

feeling terrified, Pebbles continued down the trail.  
>she walked at a faster pace, but soon began to run.<p>

she ran as fast as she could through the jungle.  
>all the while, hearing the sounds of rustling plants and various rapid footsteps.<p>

Pebbles panted, almost wimpering.  
>something (or, somethings) was following her.<p>

as much as she wanted to deny it, it was true: she was being HUNTED.

she tried her best to push out the disturbing thoughts of some dinosaurs  
>killing and eating her out of her mind (but, given the current situation, that proved IMPOSSIBLE.)<p>

Pebbles soon reached a steep hilltop.  
>she tried to step down it, but slipped and slid down really fast.<p>

wasting no time, she quickly got up off the ground.

Now, she found herself in an open space.  
>she had No Idea where the trail was, and was so rattled, she couldn't think.<p>

the cavegirl looked up..and, saw a pair of bright eyes looking at her in the darkness.  
>startled, she crawled backwards, then got up and tried to run back where she came.<p>

but, she saw another pair of eyes looking at her atop the hill.

she tried to run right..but, saw another pair of eyes.

left with no choice, she ran left as fast as she could.  
>she heard what sounded like rapid foortsteps, rustling leaves and "tiger snarles"<p>

Pebbles looked back to see a pack of "something" following her at a rapid speed.

NOW, her heart was really pounding.  
>she ran faster and Faster, feeling terror and dread eating away at her.<p>

she wasn't watching where she was going...and, tripped over a rock.

"GAAH!"

Pebbles fell down.  
>but, she quickly got up and ran.<p>

but, her sprint was cut short...upon reaching a cliff.  
>she looked down and saw a LONG drop below.<p>

Pebbles panted and wimpered in a broken voice.  
>she turned...and, then was attacked.<p>

some kind of dog-sized dinosaur lunged and snapped at her.  
>in shock, Pebbles stepped back...and, toppled down the cliff.<p>

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

Pebbles body hit a part of the cliffside.  
>she desperatly clawed at the smooth stone with her hands and feet.<p>

this proved a failed effort, as she continued to slide (but, at a slow pace.)

she fell down yet another cliff.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

Pebbles landed butt-first into a branch.  
>feeling safe, she tried to move...<p>

_**SNAP!**_

Pebbles fell again.

"**AAAHHH!**"

Pebbles body kept hitting parts of the cliff like a ragdoll.  
>she could almost swear that her bones were cracking wih each bound.<p>

Pebbles finally mannaged to grip the side of one of the cliffs.  
>struggling, she tried to pull herself up...but, she lost her grip and fell.<p>

though, THIS TIME..the next thing she hit was The Ground.

"**OOF!**"

Pebbles lay motionless on the dirt floor.  
>she breathed heavily, her body feeling like it was "on fire."<p>

part of her just wanted to stay there.  
>but, the distant sounds reminded her why that WASN'T the best option.<p>

((_**SQUEEEEEAL!...**_))

Pebbles shot her eyes open, gasping.  
>she soon remember her "brief" encounter with the creature that as stalking her.<p>

with Fear as her primary motivation..Pebbles began to get up.

ignoring her obvious body pain, she began to lift herself up.  
>groaning, she planted her hands into the ground and eventually stood up on her feet.<p>

Pebbles then took a moment to relax.  
>she exhaled deeply and began panting.<p>

Then, she heard the sounds of her stalkers getting louder.  
>Worse, she could hear that they were getting closer in a hurry.<p>

Not wanting to stick around to see them up close she began to run down the trail before her, despite her pain.

after what felt like Hours, calming silence soon befell the jungles.

feeling she was safe for the moment, Pebbles finally stopped at a clearing.  
>she exhaled and panting rapidly, her hands shook from her stress and shock.<p>

"oh, chris...w-where ARE you!?" panted Pebbles

((**Trilling, TWEET-TWEET!**))

Pebbles gasped, hearing a bird-like noise.  
>she quickly turned and saw a medium-sized dinosaur facing her.<p>

it has twin ridges on it's head.  
>indicating it was a Dilophosaurus.<p>

Pebbles knew this type of dino All-To-Well from her schoolwork.

she knew for a fact that it was Poisonous.

the Dilo suddenly hissed at her like a snake.  
>it then spat a glob of black goo at Pebbles (who quickly evaded it)<p>

Pebbles reached behind her back.  
>but, then grimaced when she realised that she was UNARMED!<p>

she must of dropped Both her flashlight and club when she fell from the cliff.

The Dilo charged at Pebbles, knocking her down it then tried to lunge at her..but, Pebbles held it back with her hands.

the dinosaur snapped and snarled at the teenager.  
>Pebbles was getting frantic, she didn't know if she could hold it off for very much longer.<p>

Then, all of a sudden..the Dilophosaurus was struck by something.  
>the predator squealed in pain as electrical volt shot thru it's body.<p>

Pebbles finally managed to shove it off her.  
>she watched as the dino fell to the ground, it's body convulsing.<p>

Pebbles looked back at her rescuer..which was none other than Chris Foxx (armed with an Eletro-Rifle.)

"CHRIS!" exclaimed Pebbles, overjoyed

Chris kept his rifle aimed at the Dilophosaurus.

"get behind me." ordered Chris, calmly

Pebbles immediatly got up and ran to Chris's side.  
>the Dilo then got up and looked right at Chris.<p>

Chris made an aggressive motion with his rifle.  
>apparently, the dilo got the message: it turned and FLED.<p>

Chris then lowered his rifle and exhaled.

Pebbles chose this time to be affectionet by embracing Chris TIGHTLY (nearly squeezing the life out of him.)

"PEE-bbles!.." coughed Chris

"Oh, Chris!, I FOUND YOU!" exclaimed Pebbles, nearly crying

Chris brushed Pebbles off and faced her.

"Pebbles, what..on EARTH..are you doing out here?!"

Pebbles put her hands behind her back.  
>she softly kicked some dirt, feeling uneasy.<p>

"well, i uhh...that is to say, ummm..."

Chris crossed his arms and eyed her.

"Yeees?"

Pebbles finally exhaled and looked at Chris.

"I've seen the DeLorean, Chris...i know the truth."

Chris widened his eyes, stunned.

Pebbles continued.

"I know you're trying to repair your Time Machine (so you can go back home...)  
>and, as a friend, i want to help you get the metal you need to fix it."<p>

Chris smirked at this, impressed.

"Well, i'm Flattered at your compassion.  
>but, it isn't nessasary: I can handle this."<p>

"Yes, i KNOW..but, i-AHH!"

Pebbles suddenly stumbles.  
>she clutched her side, gritting her teeth.<p>

"Pebs!?"

Pebbles groaned as pain shot thru her.

"oh..GOD!, that hurts!"

Chris looked at Pebbles, getting concerned.

"are you alright?, wa-What Happened to you!?"

Pebbles looked at Chris.

"I..was being chased by a pack of Dinosaurs." began Pebbles

"I wasn't looking where i was going, aaaand i fell down a cliff-"

"you WHAT!?" exclaimed Chris, shocked

Pebbles groaned in pain again.

"i can't believe i'm still alive.."

Chris finally walked over to Pebbles.  
>he then turned around, his back facing her.<p>

"climb on my back."

"what?"

"do it NOW!"

Pebbles nodded, then climbed on to Chris's back.  
>she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.<p>

"hold tight."

Chris then walked down a trail in the jungle.

"where are we going?" asked Pebbles

"to Base Camp." replied Chris

"YOU'RE staying with ME until my work's done.  
>Then, i'm taking you straight to a hospital...then, HOME."<p>

"oh..Okay."

As Chris and Pebbles made their way down the jungle...  
>several pairs of glowing eyes watched them from the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I based a majority of this chapter on ANOTHER Popular movie franchise by Universal Studios ("Jurassic Park")<strong>

** Anway, Wilma's comment on "The Jetsons" is a subtle reference to "The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones"**  
><strong> (which due to the act that Pebbles DID NOT appear in that film, i am going to assume it happened before she was born.)<strong>

** Pebbles "Terror Trek thru the jungle was based on the opening sequence**  
><strong> from Episode One of TellTale's "Jurassice Park: The Game" (where Nima Cruz was being stalked by "something")<strong>

** Chris saving Pebble from the Dilophosaurus was based on Episode Two**  
><strong> (where Oscar saved Yoder at the last minute.)<strong>

** I wanted THIS chap to be more Scary and Thrilling.**  
><strong> and, to prove that not Every Dinosaur in the Flintstone Universe is "harmless"<strong>


End file.
